


December 19

by VR_Trakowski



Series: Advent 2015 [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancers on ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 19

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5333558). Sorry for the delay! 
> 
> This is a sort of "missing scene" from _Nutcracker_ , which [Cincoflex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cincoflex) and I co-wrote. That story may be my favorite among our collaborations. Unfortunately, you may not be able to understand this one if you haven't read the original, which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/575042).

The Rockefeller ice was not yet crowded, so there was plenty of room for them to play.  Ginny expected to have to teach Eddie how to skate, but to her surprise he glided quickly out onto the ice with scarcely a wobble.  

Laughing, Ginny followed.  “You said it was warm where you lived!”

Weaving dexterously backwards, Eddie gave her a shrug and a grin.  “So?  We have a hockey rink.”

Ginny shook her head, and put on some speed.  She had to admire Eddie’s skill, she intended to show him that she was just as good at skating as at dancing.

They raced around and around the rink, passing one another with taunts and laughter.  Ginny spared a fleeting thought for Trish, stuck at home to study after failing a quiz, but somehow it was almost better, just the two of them slipping past the slower adults and feeling the breeze numb their cheeks.  

She won the race, but Eddie beat her at jumps.  Ginny taught him how to play Crack-the-Whip, even if it wasn’t as much fun with just two people, and they improvised a pas de deux that had several other skaters applauding.  When they were too tired to skate any longer, they bought cocoa and soft pretzels, and watched the other skaters until it grew too cold to stay.  

It was a perfect afternoon. 


End file.
